


Один безумный день, или Промахи Купидона

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Marauders, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: А помните старый мультик, где юноша и девушка сидят на скамейке, а коварный Купидон целится в них из волшебного лука?И тут девушка встаёт, и стрела попадает в толстую тётеньку, что стоит позади неё?Так вот, здесь нет ни Купидона, ни тётеньки, просто один из Мародёров оказался не в том месте в самый что ни на есть неподходящий момент, но вот чем это в результате обернулось…





	Один безумный день, или Промахи Купидона

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: небольшое AU: Сириус — охотник в Гриффиндорской команде по квиддичу.  
Написан на конкурс "Любовь без правил" на Хогнете в 2011 году

У Ремуса Люпина выдалось то самое утро, когда всё идёт наперекосяк и в конце концов начинаешь чувствовать себя полным неудачником. Бестолковым, глупым, наивным неудачником. Да, утро было именно таким.

Во-первых, это было двенадцатое февраля — всего три дня до полнолуния, что подразумевало сонливость, раздражительность, усталость и состояние «я сделаю что угодно, хоть по стенке пробегусь, только _оставьте меня в покое!!_»

Но оставлять в покое Ремуса никто не собирался, потому что четырнадцатого февраля, в этот праздник, который, в целом, не имеет логического смысла, кроме того, что у вас под ногами повсеместно путаются целующиеся парочки, намечался поход всех семикурсников в «Три метлы». А точнее — крупномасштабная попойка, возглавляемая Мародёрами и подразумевающая гулянку с фейерверками, шутихами, огромным количеством бутылок сливочного пива и огневиски. И Ремус никак не мог отвертеться от этого мероприятия, потому что был назначен ответственным за выпивку и салюты. На обращённый к друзьям вопрос, не смущает ли их _кое-что в сроках проведения операции_, Сириус ответил, что не боится волчат, и после урока заклинаний убежал на свидание с очередной пассией, а Джеймс просто равнодушно пожал плечами.

Отвратительно было и то, что профессор Флитвик закатил контрольную по теме, которую Ремус не успел подготовить должным образом, а это означало пе-ре-сда-чу.  
Но самым мерзким оказалось поведение Джеймса.

Джеймс Поттер, он же Сохатый, он же влюбленный идиот, у которого просто на лбу написано «я сохну по Эванс», за одно утро достал его больше, чем за все предыдущие семь лет. Нетрудно было догадаться, какая муха и в какое место его укусила. Святой Валентин, безусловно. Места укуса уточнять не будем…

«Лунатик, ну почему?! — гудел лучший друг. — Мы же последний год в школе! Я так хочу пойти с ней в "Три метлы"! А ведь она откажет, я же знаю, что откажет… Почему ей на меня наплевать? Ведёт себя, как ледяная принцесса! Лунатик, ну что мне делать?»

Странные ассоциации у Джеймса с Лили. Ладно бы Снежной Королевой назвал. Хотя… Поттер всё равно на Кая не похож.

Всё утро Ремус стойко терпел, но когда после исчезновения Сириуса Джеймс подошёл к нему и снова завёл свою волынку, — «Ремус, ну почему Эванс» и так далее, — Люпин не выдержал:

— Джеймс, ну подойди к ней, наконец! Ты же ей нравишься, неужели сам не видишь?

— Не вижу! Я чувствую, она откажет, понимаешь? Слушай, а может… Точно! Ремус, свари Амортенцио!

— С ума сошёл?! Оно настаивается как минимум неделю, да и обнаружить его ничего не стоит. Особенно Эванс, которая прекрасно разбирается в зельях… Хм… — Люпин задумался. — Знаю я, пожалуй, как тебе помочь. Есть одно средство, я на днях наткнулся на его рецепт, когда готовился к уроку. Вообще, оно не считается приворотным, просто должно сделать объект более… покладистым. И готовится оно всего три часа. Так уж и быть, я его сварю, только больше не трогай меня, ладно?.. А то четырнадцатого февраля не видать вам никакой выпивки!

Ремус почесал затылок. Хорошо, что есть человек, с которым можно посоветоваться на предмет зелья.

* * *  
День Сириуса Блэка, напротив, начался прекрасно. Его колоссальное везение помогло ему улизнуть от Марии через четверть часа. Честно говоря, она ему уже порядком поднадоела. Все её темы для разговора исчерпывались «Ведьмополитеном», сплетнями и тем, какой он, Сириус, замечательный. Это очень утомляло… Поэтому Блэк с удовольствием сбежал на тренировку.

Тут ему, правда, досталось. Дрейк, капитан команды, был не в духе. Конечно из-за последних сплетен: прошёл слух, что у слизерина замена вратаря. Дрейк не преминул известить команду, что говорят, будто эта таинственная личность берёт квофлы просто потрясающе, и по этому поводу гонял игроков нещадно. На Блэка же наорал ни за что ни про что и держал его на тренировке до середины обеда, пока на поле не появилась Камилла, и не напомнила капитану гриффиндорцев, что трапеза, вообще-то, ждать не будет.

Сириус, уставший как собака, на последнем дыхании доплёлся до Большого Зала. Но по дороге к такому желанному месту между Джеймсом и Ремусом, его окликнула Эванс.

— Блэк, можно тебя на секунду. Ты мне нужен.

— Эванс, я тебе нужен? С каких пор?

— С тех самых, как нам с тобой поручили совместную теоретическую работу по заклинаниям, — и она с многозначительным видом похлопала лежащую перед ней толстенную книгу. — Северус, между прочим, сказал, что Миллер с Ирвингом свою уже почти закончили, а мы ещё даже с темой не определились! — с досадой известила Эванс однокурсника.

— Угу, — Блэка, конечно же, покоробило от «Северуса». Тем не менее он облокотился на стол и настроился честно слушать и вникать. Дело превыше всего! Но тут Лили начала сыпать такими терминами, которые и на трезвую-то голову противопоказаны — извилины поломаешь! Блэк, уставший и мучимый жаждой, усердно кивал, а сам не мог оторвать взгляда от стоявшего рядом с однокурсницей кубка с соком.

А Эванс всё говорила, говорила, долго и монотонно. Слушать её стало просто невыносимо. В самом деле, не хочет же Эванс, чтобы один из лучших учеников школы умер от жажды? Сириус потянулся за кубком…

Сок был вкусный, хоть и сладковатый.

— Да, да, Эванс, крайне интересно, — рассеянно пробормотал Блэк, поставил на стол пустой кубок и вдруг почувствовал непреодолимое желание обернуться, чтоб взглянуть на…

* * *  
…Джеймса всё утро не оставляло предчувствие, что день не принесёт ничего хорошего. И он был абсолютно прав!  
За полчаса до обеда Ремус, наконец, завершил работу над зельем и сказал, что теперь дело за ним, за Поттером… Кто же знал, что всё так обернётся?!

Обед был в самом разгаре.

Сириус ещё не появился, Ремус, сидя рядом, смаковал яичницу с беконом и не обращал на него, Джеймса, никакого внимания.

Поттер не мог представить, как друг ухитряется есть в такой решающий момент. Сам он не мог проглотить ни кусочка и сидел как на иголках. Поттер со злостью наблюдал, как Снейп, вдоволь наговорившись с Агнессой Миллер, их однокурсницей с рейвенкло, такой же рьяной любительницей зельеварения, как и сам Снейп, с серьёзным видом подсел к Лили и что-то озабоченно спросил у неё. Эванс сжимала в руке заветный кубок. Поттеру показалось, что она встревожилась. Скорее всего, ненавистный слизеринец рассказал что-то об их новом вратаре… Снейп что-то ещё шепнул Лили и, наконец, удалился. Эванс, кажется, напрочь забыв о тыквенном соке, вместо того, чтобы припасть к кубку, с беспокойством уставилась на дверь. 

Джеймс тихонько выругался.

И вот теперь — кошмар!

— Джеймс… — тон Сириуса и затуманенный взгляд говорили: _зелье действует_. И Поттера это совсем не радовало.

— Сириус?..

— Джеймс, мы же пойдём вместе в Хогсмид?

Надо было срочно ретироваться. Поттер не зря славился проворством и быстротой. Он пулей вылетел из Большого Зала, надеясь, что успеет удрать. Не тут-то было! Сириус бросился на перехват, и у центральной лестницы Поттер был настигнут

— Джеймс! Мы же пойдем вместе в Хогсмид, да?

— Не… _Нет!_

— Ну! Мы же друзья, — Блэк подобострастно улыбнулся. — Мы же всегда ходим вместе… — он сделал несколько шагов в сторону Поттера, и чтобы прочитать его мысли, не надо было владеть легилименцией.

— Сириус, скотина, не подходи ко мне! — заорал Джеймс и испуганно округлил глаза. Он пятился, пока не упёрся в стену, но тут, на его счастье, очень вовремя появился Ремус.

— Рем, он отказывается идти со мной в Хогсмид! — недовольно сказал Блэк и обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу. Люпин возвёл глаза к небу и буркнув «ещё один на мою голову», ухватил друга за руку.

— Сириус, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста!

— Да не хочу я на тебя смотреть! — капризно заявил тот и попытался вырваться. — Я тебя и так каждый день вижу! И вообще — отстань от меня. Джеймс…

— Бродяга… — Ремус сдавил плечо Блэка.

— Ну что ещё? — Сириус раздражённо развернулся к Люпину. «Так… Две минуты Ремус его продержит», — сообразил Поттер и решил, что этим надо воспользоваться. Он шмыгнул в сторону и бросился к лестнице.

…А позади слышался обиженный вопль: «Сохатый! Ну куда же ты!»

* * *  
— Наконец-то я тебя нашёл, — Ремус сел на подоконник рядом с Поттером, — ты в порядке?

— Я? В полном! За мной гоняется мой лучший друг, и я даже стесняюсь представить, что у него за намерения. Ремус, есть противоядие от этого зелья?

— Я не знаю.

— Что?!

— Но я знаю того, кто это должен знать, — он поднял указательный палец. — Пошли к ней. В библиотеку.

— Зачем? К кому?

— К Агнессе Миллер.

— А… помню, зануда с Рэйвенкло. Ну… я имел в виду, самая умная.

— Именно. Я брал у неё пару компонентов для зелья. Она должна знать, как из этого выкрутиться.

* * *  
— Привет, Агнесса, — Ремус подсел к однокурснице. Та отложила книгу и повернулась к Люпину.

— Здравствуй, Ремус. Что-то ещё случилось?

— Ну… нам нужна твоя помощь… — он заискивающе улыбнулся.

— Надо было думать, когда приворотное готовил, — усмехнулась девушка, заправляя за ухо выбившийся локон.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — выпалил Джеймс.

— А я всё знаю, — ответила она. — Тем более глупо было подливать его Эванс, Поттер. Мог бы придумать что-то пооригинальнее, например…

— Слушай, Миллер, а давай ты мне посоветуешь всё это потом, ладно? — оборвал Поттер однокурсницу. — А сейчас лучше расскажи, как остановить действие зелья. Понимаешь, его выпил не тот человек. Бокал попал… _к Сириусу!_

— А тебя что, так смущает влюблённый в тебя Блэк? — развеселилась девушка. — Ну побегает он таким недельку, подумаешь…

— Миллер… Агнесса… Агнессочка! Пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу, — взмолился Джеймс, — что надо сделать, чтобы действие этого адского зелья закончилось?!

Девушка снисходительно ухмыльнулась.

— Вообще-то в средневековье им опаивали строптивых женщин. Чтобы те становились более… сговорчивыми. Только у снадобья этого есть один существенный минус, о котором Ремус, по-видимому, не знал. Оно резко снижает интеллект. Как минимум на пару дней. Хм, — девушка задумалась, — чтобы оно прекратило действовать… — кажется, она была в растерянности. — Просто проблема в том, мальчики, что мужчинам его раньше не подливали, а потому о производимых эффектах ничего не известно. В женщинах это проявлялось не так активно, видимо, влияние гормональной сферы… Но по логике… если использовать стандартную зеркальную проекцию…

Девушка в задумчивости накручивала на палец прядь волос.

— А можно более доступно? — нетерпеливо спросил Поттер.

— Конечно, — Агнесса улыбнулась. — Думаю, его должна поцеловать девушка, которую он считает привлекательной. Но это непременно должно произойти при обоюдном согласии. Тогда, _теоретически_, действие зелья должно прекратиться.

— Теоретически… — Поттер удручённо вздохнул, но Люпин потянул его за рукав:

— Джеймс, пошли искать Марию. Спасибо, Агнесса!

* * *  
Джеймс нашёл своего закадычного друга возле озера. Тот задумчиво глядел вдаль.

— Сириус, посмотри, кто со мной, — светясь оптимизмом объявил Поттер. Он искренне верил, что вот сейчас-то его несчастья, наконец, закончатся.

— Джеймс! Как я рад тебя видеть! — обрадовался Блэк. — А её ты зачем привёл? — он недовольно покосился в сторону своей последней девушки, с которой запойно целовался не далее как сегодня днём. Та удивлённо распахнула глаза.

— Но, Сириус…

— Что «Сириус»? Она же глупая. И истеричная.

— Что-о-о?! — глаза Марии округлились, она побледнела и стала похожей на фурию. В следующий миг она влепила гриффиндорцу пощёчину, выругалась, отнюдь не по-девичьи, и направилась в сторону замка.

— Ну вот, что я говорил! — развёл руками Блэк.

Джеймс разочарованно вздохнул. Ну кто же знал! Взглянув снова на Бродягу, Поттер понял, что ему лучше последовать примеру Марии. И как можно скорее.

* * *  
Чтобы собрать ораву желающих целоваться с Блэком, Ремусу и Джеймсу хватило четверти часа. Оставалось только надеяться, что до отбоя всё-таки найдётся девушка, поцелуй которой остановит действие зелья.

— Ремус, ты хоть представляешь, что будет, если такая не отыщется?! — в ужасе воскликнул Джеймс.

В этот момент Люпину стало откровенно жаль друга.

— Тогда тебе придётся ночевать в чужой спальне. Либо Сириуса привязать к кровати всеми возможными заклинаниями. Главное, чтобы они до утра выдержали.

— Нет уж, зная Бродягу… Лучше я пойду ночевать в ванную старост. Или попрошусь в медицинское крыло.

Ремус закатил глаза. Мерлин, ну просто сказка какая-то! Они, как два рыцаря, ищут какую-то абстрактную прекрасную деву. Причём не для себя. А для другого рыцаря, которому на всех этих дев абсолютно наплевать!

— Вот ты где, — Ремус обнаружил Сириуса на подоконнике в холле третьего этажа.

— Ремус, где Джеймс? — Блэк с тоской посмотрел на друга и окинул хмурым взглядом толпу старшекурсниц за его спиной. — Я хочу его видеть.

«Без "видеть" было бы честнее», — подумалось Люпину. Он вздохнул и достал список желающих. Так, первая Кейт.

— Сириус, если ты сделаешь одну вещь, Джеймс обязательно найдётся.

— Какую? — глаза Блэка загорелись надеждой.

— Э-э-э… поцелуй Кейт, — Ремус поманил девушку. Та улыбнулась и томно взглянула на Сириуса.

Блэк с подозрением покосился на неё и уточнил:

— Ты обещаешь насчёт Джеймса?

— Слово Мародёра, Бродяга, — заверил Ремус. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что поцелуй длинноногой, полногрудой Кейт, которая собиралась делать карьёру на поприще модели «Ведьмополитена», спасёт положение. А если нет — за спиной ещё целая орда желающих. Хоть одна-то должна… _повлиять_.

Кейт подошла к Сириусу и с чувством поцеловала его.

— Ну и где Джеймс? — спросил Блэк, почти сразу отстранившись от неё.

Не помогло. Люпин внутренне взвыл, ещё острее почувствовав приближение полнолуния. Ладно, не будем терять надежды.

— Ремус, я же следующая? — требовательно спросила Лиззи и шагнула к Блэку.

— Нет, я! — Клара растолкала толпу и прорвалась к Блэку. Тот растерянно смотрел на девушек.

— Ремус, ты что, придумал новый бизнес? Продаешь мои поцелуи без моего согласия? 

— Бродяга, ты всё не так понял…

— Интересно, почему я не в доле? — вслух рассуждал Блэк. — И вообще… Отведи меня к Джеймсу! Немедленно!

Неожиданно вперёд вылетела какая-то шестикурсница с хаффлпафф и бросилась Блэку на шею. Это послужило сигналом. Вся толпа рванула к Сириусу и окружила его плотным кольцом. Доблестный гриффиндорец тщетно отбивался. Из гущи женских тел неслись его отчаянные вопли: «Да отойдите вы от меня! Лунатик, помоги! Спасите меня от них!!! Кто-нибудь! Дже-е-еймс!!!»  
Ремус с грустью покачал головой, усмехнулся и отправился в гостиную. Если в этой куче-мале отыщется девушка, чьё обаяние превзойдёт силу зелья, Джеймсу крупно повезёт.

* * *  
Полдня Джеймс прятался от Сириуса. Место дислокации приходилось менять постоянно, — Бродяга был неутомим в поисках. Сейчас Поттер пробирался в библиотеку, рассудив, что уж там-то его будут искать в последнюю очередь, ибо в таком состоянии Сириус вообще вряд ли вспомнит о её существовании.

За одним из дальних столов сидела Агнесса Миллер. Она подняла на однокурсника глаза и не без некоторого ехидства спросила:

— Ну как продвигается излечение… _пострадавшего?_

Джеймс уже открыл было рот, чтобы напомнить, кто на самом деле пострадавший, но тут сзади кто-то обнял его за плечи и торжествующе завопил голосом Сириуса:

— Джеймс, я тебя всё-таки нашёл!

— Сириус… — внутри у Поттера всё оборвалось.

— Ты не представляешь! — радостно затараторил Блэк. — Лунатик свихнулся… Из-за него теперь за мной гонится толпа безумных девиц! Спаси меня от них, а? — последняя фраза была сказана настолько жалобным, не Блэковским тоном, что Джеймсу захотелось взвыть, как Люпину в полнолуние.

— Сириус, ты должен поцеловать девушку, — жёстко сказал он. — Такое условие.

— Что? И ты с Ремом заодно?!

— Ты можешь сделать это ради меня? — устало выдохнул Поттер.

— Джеймс, тебе-то это зачем? — изумился Блэк.

— Надо…

— А, — «догадался» Сириус, — ты, наверное, хочешь доказать мне, что целуешься лучше них? — спросил он с лукавой улыбкой.

Наблюдавшая всю эту сцену Миллер издала короткий смешок.

— Да, — Джеймс закатил глаза: «боже милостивый, дай мне терпения». — Именно. Но ты должен найти эту девушку привлекательной, — предупредил он. — И _захотеть_, чтобы она тебя поцеловала.

— Ну… ладно, только ради тебя, — согласился Сириус. — Только не из той толпы! — он поморщился, потом задумчиво посмотрел по сторонам и упёрся взглядом в Агнессу. — О! Она!

Миллер возмущённо вскинула брови, но столкнувшись с умоляющим и даже заискивающим взглядом Поттера смилостивилась

— Сириус, — Джеймс положил руку ему на плечо, — ты понимаешь, что ты должен действительно этого желать?

— Да… я понял. Раз ты этого хочешь… Твои желания — мои желания.

Он вздохнул, но уже не столь обречённо.

— Вот и прекрасно, — и Поттер, ободряюще хлопнув друга по плечу, направился к выходу.

— Джеймс, ну не уходи… — заканючил Блэк. — Эх, — он махнул рукой ("была не была"), направился к Агнессе и плюхнулся на скамью рядом с ней.

— Привет, — Сириус самоуверенно улыбнулся.

— Здравствуй, Сириус.

— Тебя ведь Агнесса зовут, так?

— Да.

— Я тебя знаю, — Блэк фамильярно похлопал девушку по руке, та поджала губы и скосила недовольный взгляд на Поттера.

Джеймс усиленно жестикулировал, показывая однокурснице, что он её должник навеки. А Блэк тем временем продолжал разглагольствовать:

— Ты у нас самая умная. Я помню, я у тебя однажды трансфигурацию списывал.

Агнесса отметила про себя, что далеко не однажды, но сочла за лучшее промолчать, а Сириус доверительно зашептал:

— Вот скажи, отчего все так жестоки со мной? Особенно, Джеймс.

Девушка отложила книгу и мягко улыбнулась.

— Он старается ради твоего же блага.

— Да?

— Конечно. Понимаешь, — она распахнула глаза, — на тебя наслали… — она задумалась на секунду, затем лицо её словно озарилось догадкой: — _Снейп!_ Да. Снейп наслал проклятье. И чтобы сбросить его, ты должен поцеловать девушку, которую считаешь… достойной внимания.

— Зачем ему?.. А-а-а… Он хочет, чтобы я изменил Джеймсу, чтобы он на меня разозлился!

— Всё наоборот, — подавшись вперёд, заговорщически шепнула Миллер. — Тут, видишь ли, как в сказке: поцелуй принцессы разрушит злые чары, и Джеймс увидит, какой ты красавец! И тогда… — девушка замолчала, поняв, что если не остановится, то расхохочется и все её старания пойдут прахом.

Поттер, до которого долетал её достаточно громкий шёпот, уткнулся лицом в сложенные на столе руки и, прикусив губу, затрясся в беззвучном смехе.

— Ну если так… — Сириус задумчиво посмотрел на девушку… — Агнесса, а ты действительно умная! И, пожалуй, даже хорошенькая. Ты меня выручишь?

Миллер покосилась на Поттера, который уже выпрямился и снова выглядел несчастным просителем, и самоотверженно кивнула. Блэк по-детски зажмурился и подставил ей лицо.

Девушка поцеловала однокурсника и, смутившись, залилась румянцем. Сириус открыл глаза и, мгновенно вспомнив всё, что с ним происходило, тоже смутился. Он словно очнулся от кошмарного сна.

— Что со мной было? — запинаясь спросил он.

— Твои друзья объяснят тебе, — Миллер насмешливо вздёрнула бровь и взглядом указала куда-то за спину гриффиндорца.

Сириус с опаской оглянулся, но никого не увидел, — Джеймс уже слинял. На всякий пожарный. Блэк недоумевающее посмотрел на однокурсницу и увидел перед собой очень милое лицо. И как он раньше не обратил на неё внимания!

— Агнесса, — он сглотнул, — кажется, я должен тебя поблагодарить?

— Возможно, — девушка равнодушно пожала плечами и вновь погрузилась в чтение книги. Сириус ещё пару минут посидел рядом, полюбовавшись профилем Миллер, а затем отправился в гостиную. Переговорить с Джеймсом.

* * *  
Ремус осторожно заглянул в спальню мальчиков. Отважный гриффиндорец Джеймс Поттер прятался за его спиной. Смешно! Они проскользнули внутрь и тихонько прикрыли дверь, но та всё же предательски скрипнула.  
Сириус сидел на подоконнике и что-то писал на пергаменте. Упаси Мерлин, если это стихи, посвящённые Джеймсу…

Блэк обернулся на скрип и хмуро обронил:

— А, Рем. Ты где был?

— Э-э-э… Сириус… ты никого не хочешь видеть?

— А должен? Кто это там прячется за твоей спиной? — Блэк с усмешкой спрыгнул с подоконника и подошёл к друзьям.

— Что за розыгрыш вы устроили?! — с досадой спросил он. — Выставили меня посмешищем перед всей школой…

— Сириус, ты прости. Мы не хотели, правда, — начал оправдываться Люпин. — Зелье было для Эванс, кто мог знать, что ты его выпьешь.

— А, так вот оно что! — Сириус нехорошо усмехнулся и, отодвинув Ремуса, потянул за рукав Джеймса. — Дорогой мой друг Джеймс, уж как мне дорога твоя дорогая дружба. Дорого она мне обходится, я бы сказал. Ты чем думал?!

— Сириус, но я же не нарочно, — возмутился Поттер и решил перейти в наступление: — И знаешь, ты мне всю малину испортил! Я собирался пойти с Эванс в Хогсмид! А сегодня хотел провести с ней вечер! Вместо этого мне пришлось полдня бегать от тебя, а ты носился за мной и пускал слюни, как какой-то… полоумный, — он взмахнул руками. — Не надо было жрать что попало из чужих бокалов! — закончил он свою пламенную речь.

— В общем, Джеймс, как хочешь, но посмешищем выглядел всё же я, — парировал Блэк, — а потому ты мне должен. Ставлю условие: — он хитро взглянул на друга, — или ты идёшь в Хогсмид с Эванс, или, — Блэк наколдовал роскошный букет гиацинтов, — я сам её приглашаю, понял?

С этими словами Сириус сунул цветы в руки обалдело смотревшего на него Поттера и вытолкал его из комнаты.

* * *  
Джеймс не привык сдаваться, а разговор с Сириусом только придал ему решимости. Он должен, он просто обязан пригласить Лили! И она согласится, не будь он Джеймс Поттер! Она не может не согласиться, просто не имеет права!  
План действий появился на удивление быстро. Поттер взглянул на букет друга и призвал метлу.  
Хм, это будет даже забавно…

* * *  
Лили Эванс, сидя на кровати, собирала сумку на завтрашний день. Её соседки по спальне ещё не вернулись, и поэтому в комнате было очень спокойно. И тихо.

Неожиданный стук в стекло заставил Лили вздрогнуть. Она обернулась и на мгновение потеряла дар речи, — за окном на метле кружил Джеймс Поттер. Девушка распахнула створки, и её обдало морозным воздухом:

— Поттер, что ты тут делаешь?

— Ничего особенного, Эванс. Просто летел мимо и заскочил пожелать тебе спокойной ночи, — гриффиндорец улыбнулся (как он надеялся, обворожительно) и протянул Лили огромный букет гиацинтов.

— Ты с ума сошёл?

— Нет, — покачал головой Джеймс.

Лили с трудом подавила желание улыбнуться. На самом деле этот шалопай был ей симпатичен, в нём, несомненно, было что-то притягательное, и не будь он таким задирой, возможно…

— Тебе же нравятся гиацинты? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Поттер. Лили не выдержала и рассмеялась.

— Да, нравятся, — она взяла букет и положила его на кровать.

— Эванс! Пошли в Хогсмид вместе, а? — отважился наконец Джеймс.

— Ты неисправим, Поттер, — фыркнула девушка. Но, увидев, как помрачнел однокурсник, добавила, хитро прищурившись: — Знаешь что, мы можем сыграть в шахматы! Победишь ты — идём в Хогсмид вместе. Выиграю я — ты исполнишь моё желание. Договорились?

Плохо соображая, чего от него требуют, смекнув только, что Лили каким-то кривым боком соглашается, Поттер радостно кивнул:

— Идёт, завтра после ужина в гостиной.

Он вильнул помелом и, выписав восьмёрку, добавил с шутливой угрозой:

— Смотри, Эванс, уговор дороже денег!

Уже направив метлу к своему окну, он воскресил в памяти речи Лили, и из опьянённого счастьем подсознания выплыло слово… _шахматы!!!_ Джеймс с ужасом осознал, что в пылу страстей абсолютно упустил из виду, что его никогда не привлекал этот… _вид спорта_, Мерлин бы его побрал.

* * *  
— Ремус, ну я же совсем не умею играть в шахматы! — стонал Поттер, сидя в библиотеке рядом с Люпином, увлечённо строчившим эссе по нумерологии.

— Так попроси кого-нибудь, чтобы тебя научили, — досадливо отмахнулся друг.

— Кого?!

— Да хотя бы Агнессу. Я слышал, она играет, — сказал Ремус и, не отрываясь от пергамента, кивнул в противоположный угол читального зала.

* * *  
Да что ж за напасть такая! Целый день ей не дают покоя! Только Агнесса вознамерилась, наконец, спокойно почитать — ну просто насладиться хорошей книгой! — как рядом снова нарисовался этот гриффиндорец!

— Миллер… — шепнул Джеймс и опасливо огляделся.

— Ну чего тебе ещё?! — с досадой прошипела девушка. — Я и так ради тебя целовалась с Блэком! Кого-то ещё необходимо целовать?! Это срочно?!

— Тихо, тихо, — испуганно забормотал Джеймс, — не шуми. Никого не надо целовать, я и так твой должник на веки вечные, — и он достал из-под мантии… _шахматы!_ — Миллер, научи, а?

Та посмотрела на него с недоумением. Пришлось Джеймсу прояснить ситуацию…

— Чего только не сделаешь ради любви, да, Поттер? — насмешливо спросила Агнесса. — Ладно. Садись, — сказала она и расставила фигуры. Джеймсу выпало играть чёрными.

— Значит так: это, — Миллер провела волшебной палочкой вдоль ряда пешек, — гриффиндорцы. Они ходят только вперёд. Это, — палочка, подобно указке, последовательно коснулась ладьи, слона и коня, — преподаватели. Они ведут себя… по-разному. Это, — девушка осторожно тронула короля, на секунду задумалась, а потом усмехнулась, — Снейп. Самая слабая фигура. Нуждается в постоянной защите.

— А это? — Джеймс указал на ферзя.

— А это Эванс. Она ходит как угодно.

— Кому угодно?

— Тому, кто играет, — девушка передвинула одну из пешек. — Твой ход.

— А если я пойду так? — Джеймс напал на пешку конём.

— Не стóит, — девушка защитилась слоном.

— Почему?

— Я вас съем, мистер Поттер, — тоном преподавателя сказала Агнесса.

— А я натравлю на вас Блэка, профессор Миллер, — с усмешкой заметил Джеймс.

— Браво, Поттер. Кого-кого, а тебя ждёт выдающаяся карьера. Главное — прожить достаточно долго, чтобы воспользоваться результатами.

* * *

Гриффиндорец ушёл, Агнесса погрузилась в книгу, но от чтения её оторвало чьё-то покашливание. Девушка подняла голову и уткнулась взглядом в… Сириуса Блэка.

— Миллер… — он нерешительно переминался с ноги на ногу, — не могла бы ты… оказать мне ещё одну услугу?..

Девушка вопросительно вскинула брови.

— Я… — Сириус вдруг смутился. — Я очень не хотел бы снова попасть под это проклятье, возможно, ты мне о нём расскажешь? По… по… подробнее…

— Возможно, — девушка склонила голову и, зябко поёжившись, плотнее запахнула мантию. — Но, если позволишь, не сегодня, — сухо сказала она и начала собирать книги.

— Да, — почему-то обрадовался Сириус, — не сегодня! Что если… в субботу, — промямлил Блэк, глядя, как она методично упаковывает пергаменты.

Слишком независима была эта девушка. Её поведение было для Сириуса непривычным, а потому нагоняло робость.

— В субботу?! — изумилась Агнесса. — Разве ты не идёшь в Хогсмид?

— Да я… — Блэк стушевался, — хотел предложить… — тут он нашёлся: — Я ведь твой должник!

Повисла пауза.

— Да, — устало вздохнула Миллер, — на веки вечные. Уже слышала. Блэк, будь добр, забудь. Ты мне ничего не должен. Ни ты, ни Поттер, я вас умоляю!

— Ну может быть… — нерешительно пробормотал он, — хотя бы сливочное пиво? П-просто в знак б-благодарности!..

Признанный покоритель женских сердец со страхом ждал приговора. Девушка неопределённо пожала плечами.

В душе Сириуса затрепетала слабая надежда.  
Блэк набрал побольше воздуха.

— В Хогсмиде! — выпалил он, собравшись с духом.

— В Хогсмид? — на лице Миллер отразилось сомнение. — С тобой? — равнодушно спросила она.

Её безразличие повергло Блэка в полную растерянность. Он окончательно утратил всегдашнюю самоуверенность. Логических доводов их совместному походу он не заготовил, потому что на все сто был уверен, что Миллер ему не откажет, а оригинальные комплименты, как назло, напрочь вылетели из головы. И как теперь проявить своё обаяние? Чем привлечь эту, бесспорно, неглупую девушку, явно ничем не выделявшую его из толпы?

— Угу, — досадуя на себя, тупо пробормотал гриффиндорец.

Миллер прищурилась, глядя в никуда, словно, что-то прикидывала.

— Ну хорошо, — серьёзно сказала она, — я всё равно собиралась пойти за подарком для младшего брата. Договорились. Я расскажу тебе о зельях и проклятьях, ты угостишь меня пивом, купишь музыкально-сахарной ваты — и мы в расчёте.

Блэк просиял.

— Тогда я жду тебя… послезавтра!

И Сириус быстро, пока Агнесса не передумала, покинул библиотеку и в приподнятом настроении отправился в гостиную Гриффиндора. Всё-таки день заканчивался удачно! Ничего, что Миллер согласилась так неохотно, главное — он её заманил, а дальше разберётся.

«Агнесса», — повторял он про себя. Это звучало божественно!

* * *  
Придя в спальню, Блэк застал там Джеймса, в возбуждении сновавшего из конца в конец комнаты, и Люпина, который имел вид утомлённого хождением по пустыне верблюда. Друзья посвятили Сириуса в планы Поттера.

— Не переживай, — хмыкнул Блэк. — Если продуешь Эванс в шахматы, пойдёшь в Хогсмид со мной и Агнессой. В качестве ручного оленя.

— Агнесса? — оживился Ремус. — Миллер?

Блэк утвердительно кивнул.

— Джеймс, это поистине исторический момент! — пафосно воскликнул Ремус. — Бродяга впервые пригласил на свидание _умную_ девушку!

— Она красивая, — спокойно сказал Блэк. — Ну да, и умная тоже. Меня утомили болтливые пробки, с которыми даже поговорить не о чем.

— А ты что, пытался с ними разговаривать? — наигранно изумился Люпин.

— А как с ними разговаривать, если они вечно смотрят мне в рот?!

Ремус и Джеймс весело рассмеялись. Сириус фыркнул и, взяв полотенце, с гордым видом удалился в душ. Ремус облегчённо вздохнул. Этот безумный день заканчивался, кажется, вполне терпимо. И Сириус нашёл, наконец, девушку, с которой, возможно, будет встречаться больше двух недель, и появилась надежда, что Поттер, завоюет-таки свою неприступную Эванс.

* * *  
Рыженькая старшекурсница, воровато стрельнув по сторонам зелёными глазами, осторожно стукнула молоточком в дверь гостиной рейвенкло.

— Есть ли у нас в школе многоглазый великан? — холодным металлом прозвучал чистый высокий голос бронзовой птицы.

Лили сначала растерялась, но тут же, вспомнив одну из любимых своих детских книг, улыбнулась и развела руками:

— Ну не то чтобы великан, но… точно, многоглазый. Я думаю, вы имели в виду мистера Филча[1]?..

Дверь отворилась. Лили вошла и робко огляделась. Гостиная рейвенкло оказалась совсем не похожей на гриффиндорскую. Это была просторная круглая комната. И пол, и купол над головой — оба цвета индиго — были расписаны золотыми звёздами. Изящные арочные окна вкупе со сводчатым потолком создавали иллюзию ещё большей высоты помещения и, казалось, прибавляли воздуха и свободы… Шёлковые занавеси, слегка колыхавшиеся, отливали перламутром.

Кроме столов и кресел здесь были ещё и книжные шкафы, чего тоже не было в её гостиной. В нише стояла статуя из белого мрамора. Ровена (а это была именно она) взирала на гостью с загадочной полуулыбкой. Голову изваяния венчало воспроизведённое в мраморе изящное украшение. Лили подошла ближе и пригляделась. На диадеме мелкими буквами было выгравировано: "Ума палата дороже злата".

Мимо пробежала первоклашка в домашнем халатике, Лили остановила её и попросила позвать Миллер. Агнесса спустилась и удивлённо уставилась на гриффиндорку: этой-то чего надо?!

Лили, виновато покосившись на однокурсницу, достала из кармана маленькую шкатулку и, щёлкнув по ней волшебной палочкой, преобразовала её в… коробку с шахматами?!

— Миллер… — Эванс заискивающе посмотрела в глаза однокурснице, — выручи, а?

Недолгое сбивчивое объяснение, которого Агнессе и не требовалось (но она, естественно, смолчала), Лили закончила невнятным шёпотом:

— …и если я проиграю ему с первого же хода, он сразу догадается, что я… ну… в общем…

— Я поняла, — оборвала её Миллер, — садись!

И она, вздохнув, кивнула на диван.

* * *  
Поттер не ожидал, что всё может обернуться так замечательно.

— Ничья! — торжествующе провозгласил он. — В субботу идёшь со мной!

— Ладно, — Эванс снисходительно хмыкнула. — А своё желание я тебе после скажу, — и она удалилась с видом победительницы.

* * *  
Этот день Святого Валентина стал для старшекурсников незабываемым. Мародёры, в особенности Ремус Люпин, постарались на славу. Искрились фейерверки, сливочное пиво лилось рекой, втихаря по углам распивалось огневиски. Все смеялись, закидывали друг друга снегом, влюблённые парочки разбрелись по всей деревне…

В тот вечер Джеймс Поттер предложил Лили Эванс встречаться, и она, к удивлению многих, согласилась.

* * *  
Сириус провожал Агнессу к гостиной рейвенкло. С этой девушкой действительно было интересно! Сириус не скучал в её обществе ни минуты! Да и чувство юмора у неё оказалось на месте, а это дорогого стоит.

— …А ещё иногда говорят, будто странно, что я учусь в Рэйвенкло. У меня мама Гриффиндор закончила, а папа — Слизерин. Гремучая смесь, да? — с улыбкой спросила девушка.

— Определённо, — Блэк улыбнулся.

— Но Шляпа сказала, что для Слизерина я слишком бесхитростна, а для Гриффиндора мне не хватает авантюризма, зато у меня светлая голова.

— Жаль на самом деле, что ты не в Гриффиндоре.

— Я бы вас всё равно не прикрывала. И списывать давала бы не часто.

— Не важно, — разоткровенничался Сириус, — главное, ты совсем даже не зануда, как я раньше думал…

Он слегка покраснел.

— Ладно, Блэк, мы квиты, — хмыкнула она. — Ты тоже не такой пустоголовый красавчик, каким я тебя всегда считала.

Они уже дошли до входа в гостиную и девушка, прислонившись к стене, лукаво прищурилась:

— Ну что, пиво я выпила и вату сахарную съела. Теперь ты, кажется, больше ничем мне не обязан?

— Думаю, за мной есть ещё должок… — Сириус с сомнением посмотрел на девушку, та усмехнулась и вопросительно вскинула бровь.

Сириус подошёл к Агнессе вплотную, потом хитро улыбнулся и, слегка наклонившись, поцеловал её.

— Спокойной ночи, Агнесса.

— Спокойной ночи… Сириус.

* * *  
Позже Агнесса Миллер стояла на Астрономической башне и любовалась яркой, но не полной пока ещё луной.

Позади послышались шаги, и кто-то за её спиной призывно кашлянул. Девушка обернулась. Это был Северус Снейп.

— Ну? Всё прошло по плану? — с интересом спросил он.

— Конечно, Северус. Всё сложилось как нельзя лучше, — девушка достала из сумки две бутылки сливочного пива и одну протянула сокурснику.

— Миллер, я вот поражаюсь… Так разложить по полочкам психологию этих гриффиндорцев! Агнесса, а тебе Шляпа точно не предлагала в Слизерин?

— Предлагала, — с усмешкой сказала девушка и уселась на скамью. — Но потом решила, что для Слизерина у меня слишком острый ум.

— Ну спасибо, дорогая, — поперхнувшись пивом, выдавил Снейп.

— Всегда пожалуйста, родной, — рассмеялась Агнесса.

— Мерлин, с кем я дружу? — закатил глаза Северус. — И с чего я вообще согласился помогать тебе с этой затеей?

Вопрос был, скорее, риторическим, но Агнесса всё же ответила:

— По всей вероятности, ты предвидел, что тебе доставит эстетическое удовольствие Сириус Блэк, влюблённый в Джеймса Поттера. И вообще, с праздником тебя, Северус! — девушка звонко чмокнула друга в щёку. — И большое спасибо за помощь, — она смущённо улыбнулась и приложилась к сливочному пиву.

Безусловно, Шляпа была права, хитрость и авантюризм тут ни причём, лишь точный расчёт! Надо было просто вовремя пошевелить мозгами, что Агнесса и сделала.

Когда Люпин спросил у неё про зелье, она сразу смекнула, для кого тот старается. Пустить слушок про нового слизеринского вратаря труда не составило, — тут уж Северус постарался! Миллер была уверена, что упёртый гриффиндорский капитан замотает игроков до полусмерти, и оказалась права. Когда же их команда в полном составе опоздала на обед, Агнессе оставалось лишь подослать Снейпа, чтоб тот заботливо поинтересовался у Эванс, как продвигается работа по заклинаниям, и мимоходом намекнуть, что она, Миллер, свою уже почти закончила. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы гриффиндорка сразу вцепилась в Блэка мёртвой хваткой. А тот, разгорячённый квиддичем, конечно же, выдул без остатка питьё, предназначенное его однокурснице. А уж к кому Люпин побежит за помощью, с самого начала было яснее ясного!

Девушка с откровенным наслаждением глотнула тёплого сливочного пива.

Агнесса, несомненно, выбрала правильную тактику: терпеть и ждать. Ждать подходящего случая! Но уж если он подвернётся, не упустить его и ни за что не промахнуться.  
А хитрость и авантюризм, конечно же, ни причём, это точно. Просто Агнесса Миллер всегда знала, что Сириус Блэк — её судьба!

________________________________________________

1\. Аргус — многоглазый великан (греческая мифология).


End file.
